Pokemon: I'm coming
by Kagomeamii
Summary: Dawn pursues to trying to find Ash and tell him what her heart desired but what if Kenny finds her in Unova. Stay tune for you will find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello I am Kagomeamii but call me Amii. Yes I am a pearlshipper and thinking up stories. If there are cuss words, I put them there so the story is more detailed. Also it gets naughty in the middle of the end of the story. This story is for mature readers only, that means no little 11 year olds reading this. Now I should shut my mouth and continue the story hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 1

It's been a while now since Ash and Brock left. I still wanted to carry on my journey to be a top coordinator. So I decided to journey with Kenny but ever since Ash left, I couldn't seem to get passed round one in contests. Kenny always wins them. He already got 5 ribbons but keeps on going to more contests. I don't know why but I do know that he loves to brag it to people's faces. When people pass by us they do disgusted faces at us even though I didn't say anything to them. They think i'm his girlfriend and so does him. Some days I wanted to leave Kenny and go find Ash in the Unova region. I wanted to tell him I love him but I bet he found a girl that really likes.

Kenny saw my low face and he wanted to make me happy again so he took me to dinner. He told me how my day was going and I told him but I could tell he wasn't listening to me, like any other girl I got mad. I got my glass of whine and dumped it on his head.

Kenny: "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"  
Me: "Well you weren't listening to me,now go wash up before you embaress yourself"  
Kenny: "hmph"  
He left to the boy's bathroom and I know this was my chance to escape. So I ran outside. I just remembered he could do a search party for me. So I had to desquise myself. I went to the wig store and got a blonde wig its was long up to my waist. I went to the pokemon center in the room I was in. I took off my hairclips and put all my hair on top of my head and put the hair into the wig. I got the clothes I bought at the store when Kenny was battling in contests. I took off my shirt and skirt and put on a yellow dress that is up to my knees. After that I put black leggings and took off my socks and pink go-go boots. I put on white socks and maryjanes. I put on light pink lipstick because almost everybody that know me knows I hate puting on lipstick. I fixed my wig a little and put my other clothes in my bag and I went off. I went to the ticket master,and bought a ticket.  
When I walked I saw Kenny in front of me. I thought "oh man oh man did he know it was me this desguise sucks!"

Kenny: hey ma'am MA'AM!  
Me: Oh what do you want  
Kenny: Have you seen a blue haired 18 year old around here?  
("Yes he didn't know it was me :D")  
Kenny: Hello answer my question ma'am stop dozing off at me  
Me: Oh no I haven't, i'm sorry I waited on you  
Kenny: better be (he left with a angry face)

Kenny's pov  
I asked almost everybody here and none seen Dawn. Where did that bitch she left to another town WITHOUT ME! She better not have done that, I beat Ash fair and square so Dawn would go travel with me. I wanted Dawn to travel with me because she's nice,fit,and hot. That I shouldn't think of right no I got to find that bitch.  
Old lady: Excuse me young man but can you help me walk down the street?  
Me: Walk yourself you old hag  
The old lady walked in front of me and smacked so hard with her purse.  
Old lady: I hope you learned your leason sonny don't talk trash talk to a senior citizen.  
Me: whatever  
Old lady: pardon?  
Me: oh nothing hehe  
Old lady:thought so  
I left the old lady there to pusue trying to find Dawn. I thought she liked Ash so much of course she loves Ash so much that she bought tickets to go to the Pallot town. That back-stabbing slut I need to get her. I walked to the ticket master and bought myself some tickets. The boat doesn't leave until tomorrow so she hasn't left yet. I'll wait. I was arriving on the boat and saw the lady from last time I ran to her to ask her what's her name.

Dawn's pov  
I stand there looking at the ocean and the ocean/water pokemon swiming there but then Kenny face was in front of my face.

Kenny:Ma'am I forgot to ask, what's your name?  
(oh man my name I haven't thought of a name I'll just get a name when it pops out of my head)  
Kenny: Your dozing at me again  
Me: Oh sorry about that I have a lot in my head  
Kenny: What is on your mind um, Hey you didn't tell me about your name!  
Me: Oh my name is Sunset Summer (It just popped in my head)  
Kenny: ok Sunset what is troubling you?  
Me: Oh nothing at all It's just I was going to visit a friend.  
Kenny: Who is this friend?  
(Is he supicious I know make a fake friend yeah)  
Me: Oh her name is er um...Mina  
Kenny: Oh I thought it was a guy friend  
Me: nope i'm visiting Mina because she said there was a beautiful place that she wanted me to visit because she wanted me to introduce to me her boyfriend  
Kenny: Right...  
Captain: Alright people we arrived to the Unova region next stop the Kanto region  
Me: Well this is where i'll stop bye Kenny  
Kenny: I didn't tell her my name how did she know maybe i'm famous for my competitions, oh well  
I walked to a town and saw Cynthia walking with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.  
Me: Hi Cynthia  
Cynthia: Oh hello Dawn  
Me: Wait how do you know it was me?  
Cynthia: Because I could see a 6 strands of blue hair popping out of that wig any way why are you in Unova and why are you wearing that?  
Me: I escaped Kenny and thought he was going to search for me so I put a desguise on so he won't recognice me  
Cynthia: So he's in Unova?  
Me: Nope, Ash didn't tell him that he was going to Unova after Sinnoh so Kenny thought he was going back to Johto.  
Cynthia: So what, he's looking for Ash?  
Me: Nope he thought I was going to go to Ash so he left.  
Cynthia: Ok

(Sorry if it's sucks. I'll try to think of more better ideas so see you next time. u_u)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello and welcome back to this story.  
Me: Hey i'm supposed to do the talk thing  
Kagome: Can I do it please?  
Me: Fine :I  
Kagome: Yay anyway this is boring chapter it takes place in pokemon best wishes but we mixed a whole lot in there sooo hope you like it enjoy ;)  
Me: Also first chapter we fixed some mistakes and updated so ok...)

Chapter 2  
Dawn's Pov  
Cynthia: Hey Dawn have you heard about the junior cup?  
Me: No why?  
Cynthia: I thought you were entering it's like a league or something like that.  
Me: Ok I'd love to join and while i'm here I could go to some places so I could spark up some contest moves for my Pokemon.  
Cynthia: If you like I could pick you up and take you to my summer house so you could train there.  
Me: That will be great.  
Cynthia: Ok now I ran out of ice-cream and I need to get more  
Me: Alright bye Cynthia  
Cynthia: Bye  
Cynthia got on her car and left. I walked aroung the town and saw a place where Pokemon sing and act. I went in there and got front row seat. The act started and I watched with awe. When it ended I left and had so much ideas in my head. I headed some where else and went in. I got front seat again and saw a catwalk and a woman with blonde hair come. She wore so many beautiful outfits, that sparked up my fashion sense and contest moves. It was already over and I ventured off.

Iris' Pov  
Ash is so down today I wondered what was wrong with him.  
Me: Hey Ash why are you sad?  
Ash: ...  
Me: ASH WHAT'S WRONG?!  
Ash: ...  
I was getting so mad I walked up to him and hit his head.  
Ash: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
Me: You were ignoring me and you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you so tell me now.  
Ash: You're not my boss. I'm not forced to tell you so I could keep them to myself...  
Me: Ooo Cilan can you help please?  
Cilan: Alright. Hey Ash we're your friends you could tell us and we'll help you  
Ash: Yeah right  
Me: See Cilan, he's angry abot something, gosh he is such a little kid.  
Ash: Shut it Iris, i'm 18 and 18 year olds are not little kids.  
Me: Whatever.  
We walked to get a ice-cream cone from the ice-cream man and we saw a lady with long blond hair, longer than mine. Then Ash saw her and said it can't be Cynthia hello. Cynthia turned around to see who it was. Then I knew who it was, it was Sinnoh champion Cynthia!  
Cynthia: Hey Ash how are you?  
Ash: Oh...  
Cynthia: Ok  
Cilan: Is it true that you're Sinnoh champion Cynthia.  
Cynthia: Sure am  
I wanted to talk to her but I was speechless.  
Cynthia: So Ash have you heard about the junior cup?  
Ash: Junior cup?  
Cynthia: Yeah Are you competing?  
Ash: That sounds like a pokemon league yeah I will!  
Cynthia: What about you?  
Me: Oh sure.  
(I only said yes because Ash was joining and I want him to pay attention and maybe I could impress him)But Cilan closely whispers to me.  
Cilan: Are you entering because so love Ash?  
Me: What no!  
Cilan: You're a horrible liar Iris.  
Me: Fine I do love him.  
Cilan: I've dated girls before and I'll tell you how to get him.  
Me: How?  
Cilan: All you go-  
(muahaha i'm the master of cliffhangers!  
Me: Really that's your best evil laugh and you barely did your first cliffhanger and you're calling yourself master?  
Kagome: ...fine *mumbles*  
Me: Well that's it. Sorry it was short, this is what happens when I try to do a chapter the day after I make a chapter.  
Kagome: Well hope you like it bye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Welcome to chapter 3. Last time Kagome left you guys in a cliff hanger._

_Kagome: Hey it was my first time ;-;_

_Me: *face palm* Let's get on with the chapter_

_Kagome: Beh, godere (Italian for well, enjoy)_

_Me: Si_

** Chapter 3**

Cilan: All you got to do is be nice to him, share some of your secrets or advice to him, Have a positive attitude, stop calling him a little kid and more importantly treat him with a lot of respect.

Me:right

(_Maybe if I do this Ash and I could become a me and Ash a_ couple,_ holding hands, kissing under the stars, and maybe just maybe we could get married and start a family after our journey is done ^.^)_

So now i'll start. I seen a lot of girls have straight hair walking around hugging what seem to be their boyfriends. I asked Cilan to do my hair like that, he accepted because I was so anxious to be with Ash. It took 30 minutes for Cilan to be done. I got a mirror from my bag and saw myself. My hair looked so silky and I saw a pink bow with yellow polka dots at the back of my head. My bangs were fixed and there seemed to be glittery spray in it. I also wanted to change my outfit too so I told Cilan if we could could go to the store he said okay and he told Ash where we were going. Ash let out a sigh and following that was a big fine. He also asked me why we were going.

Ash: Hey Iris why are we going to a clothing store don't you hate those stuff.

Iris: I wanted to go there for special occasion

Ash: And that is?

Iris: I can't tell you it's a secret.

Ash: Alright...

Oh Ash you are such a kid. He will get a big surprise. A lot of boys say i'm hot especially Trip but Trip won't have my heart Ash will. The only reason I love Ash is because he is hot like me, and he's strong like me. If I ever marry him i'm going to force him to start catching dragon types.

Cilan: we're here

Me: oh... ok let's go in

(_Kagome: I'm so sorry it's short to make up for it we are going to do 2 chapters tomorrow or the following day._

Me: But I do all the *Kagome's hand is on covers mouth*

Kagome: Well hope you enjoy

Me: * nods*


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Hello this is Kagome, Amii is taking a nap I always wanted to type the chapters but I got stuck with the idea maker and the updater. So anyways enjoy this chapter ;)**__  
_

** Chapter 4**

We went in the store and we saw a lot of beautiful clothes but then a lady went in front of us.

Lady: _May I help you?_

Me: _Uh yeah is there any outfits in yellow and pink?_

Lady: _Yes, Yes we do come this way and you boys could sit in the waiting room with magazines._

Cilan and Ash: Yes ma'am

Lady: _Don't call me ma'am please, my name is Inell._

Cilan and Ash: _Yes Inell_

Inell: Ok, come here Iris.

Me:_ How did you know my name?_

Inell: _I seen you in TV a couple of times, now what about this outfit._

_Me: Yeah i'd like to try it on._

Inell:_ Ok doll, the room is right over there_

_Me: Thank you_

I went to the room and took off my clothes and put the other ones on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looks beautiful. It was a yellow shimmering shirt and a pink skirt with yellow dazzling leggings. I wanted it. I came out and I saw Cilan and Ash staring at me like i'm some kind of model. I looked at Ash, he looked away and had that sad face. I ignored it and walked to Inell.

Inell:_ Doll that fits you so well_

Me: Thank you

Inell:_ Hey Iris are you getting these clothes for that cutie over there._

Me:*blush* uhh don't tell anyone ok?

_Inell: Alright Iris I won't tell_

Me: Ok

_Inell: Alright Iris that will cost $35 also you might want to go to my sister's shoe store for shoes that match those._

Me: Ok

I gave her the money and put my new clothes in the bag and told the boys where to go next. Ash and Cilan gave a sigh and they both said girls will be girls. I smiled and left. We finally reached the shoe store we went in and saw a pretty lady. She had shiny blue curly hair that ran up to her shoulders. The lady went up to us and said the same thing that Inell said I told her about Inell sending us here and she saw my new outfit. She immediately dashed to a room full of shoes and came back with another dash. She said to try them on and I obeyed. They were pink flats with a yellow bow that matched my outfit. I purchased it and left with Cilan and Ash. I bought these clothes because there was going to be a dance at the same town Ash's next gym battle was going to be. I knew at that moment I could get Ash forever. (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Kenny's Pov**

I finally arrived at the Kanto region and headed out to Pallet town but I stumbled upon a Squirtle that was very cute. I know it will be be great in future contests. I sent out Empoleon and made him use bubble beam it took 8 bubble beams to make Squirtle faint. I sent out a pokeball and caught it. I found out it was a girl, eh who cares. I walked to Delia's house and knocked.

Delia: Who is it?

Me: Oh i'm Ash's friend, Kenny.

Delia: Oh hello Kenny, how are you?

Me: Great, where's Ash?

Delia: Oh Ash, he went to the Unova region to participate in the league there.

Me: Oh thank you for the news well i'm off Delia.

Delia: Alright have a nice trip back to Sinnoh

Me: *mumbles* Oh yeah i'll go to Unova and get revenge hehe

Delia: What was that?

Me: Nothing, nothing at all

Delia: Alright

** Delia's P****ov**

Oh I heard him all right. He wants revenge on my little baby. Oh he won't. I just remembered I bought Ash a phone, I should call him right now. Now where did I put my phone? Oh wait here it is. It's ringing.

Ash: Hello?

Me: Oh hi Ash

Ash: Mom why did you call me?

Me: I wanted to tell you that your friend Kenny is going to Unova to find you and get revenge.

Ash: Revenge for what?

Me: I have no clue but watch out.'

Ash: Alright

Me: Ok bye honey

Ash: Bye mom

** Ash's Pov**

I wondered why was Kenny getting revenge on me. What did I ever do to him? Wait maybe he found out that I love Dawn and wants revenge but why would he? She still wanted to continue her journey so she journeyed with Kenny. Wait maybe Dawn left him and went somewhere else but why am I thinking of Dawn? Today is a strange day for me. Iris got a new outfit for some reasons and Kenny is ought to try to get revenge on me for some other reason.

Iris: Hey Ash, why are you sad today?

Me: That is none of your concerns

Iris: Ash tell me!

Me: nope

Iris: You are such a-

Me: why didn't you say it?

Iris: Because I just realized that you are so mature and handsome ;)

Me and Cilan: ಠ_ಠ

Iris: What? I'm a mature woman now.

Me and Cilan: ಠ_ಠ

Iris: STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Me: Wow so "_mature"_

Iris: ¬.¬ Anyways you guys want to go to the love dance at Friday?

Me: Why? Don't you need a date to go in it?

Iris: But Walder is going to be there

Me: But I don't have a date.

Iris: I could be your date ¬w¬

Me: Uh ok?

Iris: But Ash you need a tuxedo and I could pick one for you at the clothing store

Me: Uh no thanks I already got a tuxedo that Dawn got for me

Iris: Who is Dawn?

Me: Uh

(Oh no i'm blushing like mad)

Iris: Uh Ash your face is red

Me: Because it's hot

Iris: It is hot

**_(Did you guys forget about Kenny ;) anyways Amii is still napping -.- that girl and her naps. She said it was hard but it is easy :D. Anyways anyone want their oc in the story? It got to be a boy and girl. Just tell me what are their names and how they look like :3 anyways See you next chapter Kagome out.  
_**


End file.
